SANDBOY
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ALERTA SE SPOILER. NO LEER SI NO HAS VISTO SANDBOY. Compendio de drabbles.
1. PESADILLAS

El akuma que había traído a la realidad las pesadillas de París fue purificado, dejando a las personas que le daban vida a la ciudad completamente inquietos y convirtiendo la tarea de dormir como algo imposible.

Algunas personas se hicieron la noche más amena, burlándose los unos de los otros de sus extrañas pesadillas. Otros se brindaron consuelo y hubo quienes se acompañaron en la noche para lograr dormir un poco. Y al otro día, todos regresaron a sus actividades como buenamente pudieron, ya fuese con pocas horas de sueño o ninguna encima.

Justo como Marinette, quien llegó a primera hora al Colegio, dispuesta a observar a Adrien y Chloé buscando cualquier indicio que le confirmara lo que su pesadilla le había mostrado.

 _¿No crees que estás exagerando?_ Le había dicho Tikki cuando le contó su pesadilla. Después de todo, que Adrien apareciera en su habitación, replicando el movimiento de un personaje de película de terror mientras le decía cuánto amaba a Chloé y la observaba con la mirada fija era una situación completamente inverosímil.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando con los audífonos mal puestos mientras escuchaba a Chloé hablando con Sabrina.

—¡Esas son puras patrañas! —Se quejó la de chaqueta amarilla, observando sus uñas, aburrida por la pesadilla de su amiga.

—¿T-tú no tuviste una mala noche?

—Por supuesto que no, Sabrina —Mentía, claro que la había tenido. Una en la que Adrien le retiraba su amistad, porque por fin había entendido que ella no iba a cambiar, sin importar cuánto tardara en demostrar lo contrario.

Razón por la cual ella también había llegado temprano al Colegio, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que su amistad, tan oxidada como estaba, aún estaba ahí, latente.

—¡Adrien! —Gritó cuando el chico apenas había salido de su auto —Que bueno que llegaste, ¡estaba tan asustada!

—Pero dijiste que Sandboy no había llegado a... —La rubia le dio un manotazo a su amiga, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Mala noche, Chloé? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes, cuando la contraria había puesto otra vez su atención en él.

—¡Claro! Como todos —Aseguró mientras volvía a abrazarse al cuello de Adrien, que esta vez no tardó en responder el gesto.

Por su parte, Marinette observaba la escena, apretando el celular entre sus manos como si aquella escena que le era mostrada fuera toda la verdad que necesitaba ver para saber que su pesadilla era real.

—Deberías calmarte, chica. A menos que quieras comprar un teléfono nuevo —La mano de Alya se posó en el hombre de la azabache, que se sonrojó al ser atrapada —¿Debo adivinar o me contarás lo sucedido?

—Ya sabes qué paso.

—Sí, pero quiero detalles.

—Alya…

—Hola, chicas —Nino interrumpió la conversación, gesto que Marinette agradeció —¿Ya hablaron de sus pesadillas?

—Nino, no seas morboso —Pidió la morena a su novio.

—¡No es morbo! Solo que uno nunca sabe cuándo me servirán estas referencias para una película de terror —El chico acomodó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la futura periodista, que no tardó en verlo de mala manera junto a su amiga.

—¡Nino! —Exclamaron ambas.

—¡Está bien! No dije nada.

—Hola a todos —Se sumó una cuarta voz a la conversación.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Qué tal la noche?

—Incómoda, como para todos.

—¿Chloé está bien? —Preguntó Alya, a sabiendas de que Marinette ansiaba alguna respuesta.

—Entonces tú puedes preguntar, ¿pero yo no?

—¡Yo no estoy preguntando sus pesadillas! ¡Solo quiero saber si está bien o no!

La pareja empezó a discutir sobre sus acciones, dejando de lado a Adrien y Marinette.

—Creo que todos están un poco intensos hoy —Comentó el rubio a la azabache.

—S-sí, eso creo. Entonces… ¿Chloé está bien? —Adrien sonrió ante la pregunta. Sabía que ambas chicas tenían una relación a lo sumo cordial.

—Puede parecer que Chloé es algo… especial —Dijo a favor de no hablar mal de su amiga —Pero es una buena persona y se preocupa por sus amigos —Lo dijo sinceramente, él mejor que nadie sabía que las acciones de la rubia eran solo un intento por parecerse a su madre, pero no eran todo lo que ella podía ser —¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Emmm… bueno, y-yo… —La de ojos color cielo se encogió en su lugar, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Qué había soñado con él? De ninguna forma.

El súper modelo posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, sonriéndole.

—Solo es una pesadilla, Marinette. No dejes que te moleste cuando no hay manera de que sea verdad.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Adrien se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía al recordar lo ansioso que estaba antes de que Plagg apareciera.

—Claro, siempre hay una salida —El timbre que dictaba el inicio de las clases sonó —Entremos a clase.

—Sí, vamos.

El bolso de Marinette se removió y la voz de Tikki diciéndole _te lo dije_ sonó en su cabeza.

 _Siempre hay una salida_ , repitió la azabache las palabras del rubio mientras daba un par de palmaditas a su bolso y se apresuraba a entrar a clases. Solo había sido un akuma más, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Cuánto extrañaba decir eso. xD

Tengo varias ideas sobre lo sucedido en este episodio, en un rato subo otro drabble. Ya saben, solo es la forma en la que imagino ciertos sucesos dentro del mismo episodio.


	2. MONSTRUOSA MASA

Ser un panadero era una labor que llevaba mucho trabajo de por medio. Levantarse temprano, prender los hornos, tomar la masa que cortaba la noche anterior y que ahora tenía un tamaño considerablemente mayor dado el tiempo que había pasado la levadura haciendo su trabajo para darles una capa de huevo batido. Preparar más masa antes de poner el pan recién hecho en las vitrinas, hacer los pasteles que le encargaban y algunos otros para sus clientes despistados, decorar los macarrons, emplatar las gelatinas y flanes. Todo con esa textura suave, porosa y con el rico sabor de la mantequilla acompañando la canela, el chocolate, el azúcar o cualquier otro ingrediente que llevaría cada alimento y repetir.

Ese era el secreto de la mejor panadería de toda París. El tiempo que la masa reposaba hasta inflarse tanto como le era posible y la cantidad de mantequilla.

Bueno, no era exactamente un secreto. Tom no dudaba en decirlo cuando le pedían dar alguna clase en el Colegio de su hija. El verdadero secreto era la canción que le cantaba a la masa mientras preparaba la masa.

—El pequeño grano de trigo va a dormir y despierta como un amado pan —Cantaba mientras pasaba el rodillo sobre la masa que en breve cortaría para crear un par de docenas de croissants.

O así iba a hacerlo hasta que la masa habló.

— ¡Yumi! Siempre he soñado con devorar a un panadero —La impresión fue tal que el hombre se fue de espaldas hasta impactar con el suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta? —Le dijo a la nada mientras observaba la masa que ahora tenía cara inflándose rápidamente frente a él, obteniendo extremidades que usaba para incorporarse sobre la mesa.

Tom buscó con la mirada algo con qué defenderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la monstruosa masa se abalanzó contra él, dispuesto a comérselo. O es lo que hubiese hecho de no ser golpeado por una larga pala de madera que era usada para sacar el pan de los hornos.

—¡Él no está en el menú! —Bramó su querida esposa, que había girado con gran maestría la pala entre sus manos para tomar una nueva posición de ataque.

Tom sonrió al verla, su hermosa Sabine siempre se encargaba de recordarle por qué la amaba. Aunque él no necesitaba ningún tipo de recordatorio para hacerlo.

Rápidamente tomó el rodillo con el que había estado amasando el pan como si de un hacha se tratase, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que su esposa se llevara toda la acción… o puede que sí, ya que apenas levantó la vista encontró a la masa huyendo de la cocina.

—Creo que le sacaste todo el aire —Le comentó a su esposa que tenía las manos en su cadera.

—Ahora no Tom, Marinette no está.

—¿Qué?

—Salió corriendo, ¿no escuchaste la puerta?

—La masa diabólica no me dejó hacerlo —Aceptó el hombre sintiéndose culpable de no poder proteger a su hija.

—Bueno, vamos a buscarla antes de que le pase algo.

Y así la pareja salió de su casa en la noche, con un rodillo para pan y una pala de madera dispuestos a buscar a su hija en toda París de ser necesario.

Después se enterarían de la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth en las noticias.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

La ¨pala de madera¨ a la que me refiero es la que Sabine usa en Problemática.

¿Alguien más se pregunta la pesadilla de Sabine? Imagino que tuvo una mala experiencia cuando se enfrentó a ella. :3


	3. EL PEOR DE TODOS

—Espero que te gustase el regalo de tus amigos, Nooro. Ahora sé que están cerca ¡y son muchos de ellos! Si logro encontrarlos tomaré sus miraculous y así, tendré un poder ilimitado a mi disposición. Y si tengo que pelear con un ejército de súper héroes, ¡así lo haré! Todo lo que sea necesario, Nooro. Ladybug y Chat Noir no podrán detenerme. ¡Nunca! —Gabriel empezó a reír, sintiendo que todas las cartas que estaban en el tablero estuviesen a su favor mientras que el kwami lila sentía su corazón encogerse ante la escena.

¿Cómo había permitido eso? Cuando Gabriel lo liberó del prodigio pensó que era su nuevo portador, que los maestros que durante tanto tiempo lo cuidaron no habían tenido tiempo de contarle que necesitaban de su poder y siendo el caso, puso a aquel hombre de mirada triste al tanto de todo.

Pero aquel hombre preguntó cosas que nunca ningún otro portador le había preguntado, si existían otros prodigios, qué pasaba si se usaban al mismo tiempo, cualquier limitante en su poder.

¿Cómo es que no lo imaginó? Si cada vez que preguntaba, mayor se hacía la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos dejaban la tristeza para llenarse de ambición.

Todo por una mujer que había volado muy cerca del sol y que él amaba, al grado de buscar recuperarla, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Volvió a recriminarse. Gabriel le había mostrado de lo que era capaz, akumatizado tras akumatizado. Y él, de la manera más tonta, pensó que tenía una oportunidad; que sus amigos podrían ayudarlo, como si estuviese dentro de un mal sueño y Plagg, Pollen o cualquier otro kwami pudiese despertarlo.

Solo esperaba que los maestros fuesen listos, que dejaran el lugar donde se estaban escondiendo a favor de proteger a los demás kwamis. No le importaba cumplir varios ciclos de vida bajo las exigencias de Gabriel, siempre que sus amigos se encontrasen bien.

Después de todo, Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían mostrado realmente eficaces para detener los intentos de Hawk Moth. Y realmente esperaba que siguiesen así, aun cuando le alertaba el uso esporádico de otros kwamis para detener a las pobres akumas que regresaban confundidas tras haberse llenado de sentimientos impuros.

Solo le quedaba confiar en que todo terminaría bien, aun cuando sentía que ese cumpleaños era el peor de todos.

El peor de todos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar este pequeño drabble sobre el pobrecito Nooro. uwu


	4. LA HABITACIÓN DE ADRIEN

La idea era arriesgada, pero valía la pena intentarlo, Plagg lo sabía y por eso no se detuvo antes de contarle a Tikki y Wayzz su plan.

La verdad es que había temido recibir una negativa de alguno de los dos, los demás kwamis iban a aceptar sin rechistar, pero aquellos dos eran demasiado cautelosos con las normas y las peticiones de sus portadores, a deferencia suya, que siempre encontraba el modo de salirse con la suya.

Justo como lo hacía ahora mientras removía la ropa de su portador, buscando los utensilios necesarios para su obra maestra.

¿Quién decía que Tikki era la única que podía crear cosas?

Claro que tuvo que ver algunos vídeos en Internet para hacerlo, ya que Adrien no tenía aguja e hilo por ningún lado. Además de cortar los botones que necesitaba de uno de los sueteres que su muchacho nunca había utilizado. Bueno, no desde que estaba con él.

Y aunque era reducido el tiempo que estaba solo en la habitación (como cuando Adrien se cambiaba de ropa o se duchaba), logró terminar su pequeño proyecto.

—¡Te llamarás Plaggcetín! —Le dijo a su gemelo cuando terminó de pegarle un brazo —Ahora, ¡ayúdame a quitarme esto! —Imploró mostrándole sus manitas que se encontraban unidas por culpa del pegamento.

Aunque al final, no fue necesaria su ayuda, solo fue necesaria un poco de fuerza.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos —Empezó a explicar al cerciorarse de que su portador tardaría su tiempo en la ducha —En unos días tenemos una misión ultrasecreta en la que tienes un importante papel, ¡tienes que actuar como yo! No te preocupes, sé que suena difícil imitar a un ser tan fabuloso como yo, pero solo tendrás que hacerte el dormido para que Adrien no sospeche que me he ido. ¿Lo entendiste? ¡Bien! Ahora, ¡escóndete! —Plagg escondió al títere entre la cama y la pared, donde nadie podría verlo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Escena extra:

Adrien pensó que después de todo el embrollo con el calcetín, este sería desechado. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Porque Plagg había empezado a llevarlo a todos lados; cuando veía televisión, se escondía en el basurero junto al escritorio e incluso a la hora de ir a dormir.

—¡Es mi gemelo! —Le dijo el pequeño gato negro mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡Pero ya huele a queso!

—Igual que tus calcetines —Contestó el kwami mientras le daba la espalda, indignado.

Y si bien, le parecía tierno ver a Plagg de aquí para allá con el pequeño peluche, no tardó en notar sus verdades intenciones.

—Adrien, necesito más queso.

—Pero tienes media rueda de camembert, Plagg.

—No es suficiente. ¡Plaggcetín también tiene hambre!

Esa tenía que ser una broma, ¿no?

No lo era.

Lo sabía por el modo en el que el pequeño gato lo veía con las orejitas bajas.

Pero que kwami más mañoso tenía.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

El nombre de Plaggcetín le pertenece a JuuMLB (en wattpad) que con su fabulosidad me ha ayudado a elegir el nombre. Pasen a leerla. :3

Al principio quería tener una segunda parte, de cómo Adrien empezaba a entrar en crisis porque no tenía modo de salir de su pesadilla. Pero ya que fue muy incomodo para mí ver esa escena porque #claustrofobia dije: no, no quiero darle más vueltas a eso.

Los kwamis, son mañonos. Lo dije en otro fanfic y lo digo ahora. Fin. (?)


	5. LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS

—No le temo a perder mis poderes —Le había dicho a una indefensa Ladybug, que en ese momento era más una chica en cosplay a falta de sus poderes.

—Entonces ¿a qué? — _¿De verdad tenía que preguntarlo?_

—¡Chat Noir! —La voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos, permitiéndoles ver a una segunda Ladybug —¡Gatito malo! Nunca te amaré, ¡siempre he querido deshacerme de ti!

El de ojos verdes aún sentía su rostro caliente de tan solo recordarlo ahora que estaba acostado en su cama, observando el techo mientras Plagg dormía. ¿Cómo le explicas a la chica de tus sueños que ella es tu peor pesadilla? Bueno, dicho así suena bastante mal.

La pesadilla no era ella, no había forma de que lo fuera. El problema radicaba en las palabras dichas por la copia que Sandboy había traído consigo.

Un clon de su compañera en toda regla si consideraba su altura, su velocidad y su fuerza. Incluso la mirada molesta era la misma, dejándolo tenso. No porque creyera en las palabras de la chica, sabía que Ladybug lo quería, aunque no fuese de la manera que él anhelaba.

La tensión de su cuerpo era provocada por la gran espada con la que lo amenazaban y la latente idea de que su lady podía salir realmente lastimada si es que no la protegía como debía. Y el tiempo que le quedaba para mantener la transformación y Sandboy que no dejaba de seguirlos.

Una mala situación que se había encargado de dejar en claro lo que ambos sabían ya, que él la ama y espera que llegue el momento de que sea correspondido.

 _Una segunda declaración_ , pensó Marinette mientras intentaba dormir después de esa alocada noche que había tenido.

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan mala como ella? —Había tenido necesidad de preguntarle a su compañero cuando estaba por irse.

Y él quitó su mirada de asombro para regalarle una sonrisa y una frase que no era la primera vez que escuchaba.

—Claro que no, tu eres la chica de mis sueños —Acompañado de un beso al aire que había borrado la angustia que en su corazón sentía, a pesar de que el akuma estaba purificado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Quería alargar más la ¨perspectiva¨ de Marinette, pero pensando que dadas las circunstancias actuales es más probable que la chica tenga un flechazo por Luka en lugar de por Chat Noir pues.. preferí dejarlo así.

Y nada, 5 drabbles de un episodio de Ladybug. No sé qué tan bien estén, a mi me gustan las ideas, pero tiene ya algunos meses que no escribo y me siento algo oxidado al respecto. Cualquier comentario al respecto es bien recibido, ayúdenme a mejorar. :3


End file.
